Free with You?
by musicnoteships
Summary: Mikan is the servant of two of her step sisters. Along with her dreadful Step Mother. Who made her a servant when her Father passed. Never letting her out view on life falter. Until her Step Mother is forced to send her to a school of the rich. Where Her Sisters go. What will happen to Mikan as she struggles in her new life in school?
1. prologue

The starts twinkled , as bright as the one's smile could be. A slight breeze had made the grass dance back and forth. No clouds were in sight in the sky. Just the moon and the stars. Her smile was bright as the shooting star that she wished on. But left wondering what was her wish?

One could never know what she had longed for. Only her heart knew. A girl no older than fifteen , cleaning a huge mansion. Sweat dripped down her face. As she worked and worked. For that many hours to come until the family had come home.

The door was burst open. Standing in the door way was A woman and two young ladies. One of the young ladies walked to the girl and kicked the bucket that was filled with water over.

"Clean it up Ugly." Distraught the young girl dried up the water as the two young ladies made their way up the stairs. While the Mistress of the house simply spoke to the girl. "Are all the chores done?"

The Auburn hair girl nodded while giving her mistress the list. "After you finish this floor you will be dismissed. As we have guests coming over. As I would not need those questioning who the peasant girl was." Up the stairs ahead where the mistress went.

"MIKAN!" yelled a feminine voice. She rushed up the stairs. Her pig tails bounced as she dashed up the stairs. "yes Lady Sumire?" politely as her voice could manage.

Internally she wanted to strangle both of them. "Luna took my favorite dress!" wailed Sumire as she hit Mikan. Irritated she tried to calm her self.

"What about wearing your second favorite dress?" Her eye's lit up.

"I didn't think of that. Hopefully Hyuga~Sama will notice me tonight." Her smile pure as she was excited. Sumire was more innocent then what people thought she was. Having a hard shell made people envy Sumire.

Mikan being the only one knowing her true nature, grown used to it. "I'm sure he will. And if he doesn't there's always someone out there for you." Her face flushed red in embarrassment. "Stop it Mikan. And help me with my hair and makeup."

Applying the make up , she noticed a mark on her face. "What's this sumire?" She hid her face from Mikan. "What's what?" her voice was cold. Mikan not falling for it , turned the chair around. Now that Sumire was face to face with Mikan. "I know you're lying." she finally gave in.

"Luna hit me this morning while we were at school." Hearing that made Mikan's blood boil. "I see." one eye was twitching in annoyance.

She finally finished Sumire's hair and Make up. "There done." Sweat had dripped down her face she was doing her hair and make up. "thank you." Smiling the auburn haired girl took her leave.

To finish chores that were yet to be done. Unexpected she was stopped by Luna in the kitchen. "Looks like ugly didn't finish her work." Her evil smirk did phase Mikan like it should. Being used to the abuse the mistress and Luna put her through the years.

Silent as she did not reply to one of Luna's taunts. The blonde grabbed her juice and left. On her way outside a car was parked outside her house. One gentlemen after the next. The more that came Mikan's eye's was blinded by how good looking they were.

'Why are they here?.'she thought.

A phone buzzing in her pocket. She was then out of a trance that could cause problems later on. Her hand reached for her phone. There was tones of messages from Sumire. informing Mikan for the suitors for Luna and her.

Surprised she dropped her phone. On a table in the shed. As she continued to clean the stalls of the barn. A sudden thud outside. Curious, she checked where the thud was heard. In front of her was young boy about five who had apples in his arms.

"Youichi why you trying to steal the old man's apples!" She smacked the top of his head.

The impact from the sudden wack to the head made the boy wince. "Oww!" he pouted.

"It's ok. I'll pay for them." bent down in a sitting position. "but if you ever steak them again. I will have your head." the cold glare she gave him made him shiver.

"I promise. And thank you Nii~Chan." The little boy ran past her. She chuckled. Knowing he was the same as her when she was younger. In the distance you could her an old man shouting.

Having caught up to her, he caught his breath. "Have you seen a boy how nee high?" the old man asked showing the height of how tall he was , by how low his hand was.

"Why?" She asked as her arms crossed. "He stole my damn apples. They cost a lot you know." he didn't look happy.

"how much do they cost?" Taking her wallet from her pocket. "for about many he took...About ten dollars."

Giving him the money. He bowed and left. She went back to the barn. Meanwhile in the house.

* * *

"Mother! Why can't I go down yet?" Luna wailed. Her mother having veins appear on her forehead. "We have to wait until Sumire finishes." annoyed she replied. "But why did she go first Mother?"

Her face fumed with anger. "Cause she's younger. Plus you're the one they want to see any way." She spat.

Though one person couldn't care less. He sat disinterested in the girl who was trying to talk to him. Sumire tried hard to get his attention , but failed. A brown haired boy came up to her. "Hey Sumire." Sumire turned to him.

"What Koko?" annoyingly she replied. "come." grabbing her hand taking her to the back of the house. "Hey!" she tugged her arm out of his grasp. "what's the big idea? I'm trying to find my possible future husband within all of those suitors!" fuming in anger she stomped her left leg several times.

"You don't even know them." he spoke up.

Much to his surprise she stopped stomping. "well. I guess you're right on that. But.." her hands were shaking.

She avoided his glare. "I can't disappoint my Mother." Koko was frustrated.

He just wanted Sumire to follow her heart and not be influenced by her mother. Shaking his head in anger, he let go of her hand. His eyes looked at her as she as well looked at him back. "You shouldn't let your mother walk all over you and influence you to marry someone you don't love. I don't want to see you unhappy." he spoke.

His hair covering his face. "I appreciate the thought..But I..Can't possibly deny all that my mother has done for me. The least I could do is marry well.." tears formed in Sumire's thoughts and dripped down her cheeks.

Koko noticing the tears wiped them from her cheeks. "Sorry I uh didn't notice." Sumire giggled while she felt her self feeling dizzy.

Before she could recollect her thoughts she felt her consciousness slipping from her control. "Sumire!" yelled koko catching her.

Everything after that was blank.

Natsume was disinterested in the whole event. His damn father forced him to come. To look for his "Potential Wife". His hair covered his face. Wanting to leave the dreaded house He took his leave for in hope of a back door.

* * *

 **A/N**

 **Sorry If I haven't updated any of my stories in awhile. I've been working on a new ways to make my writing more readable , and not dreadful to the eye. Hope you enjoyed this prologue to a long series that's Cinderella inspired.**

 **Thank you for those that favorite or follow my stories. Really appreciate it.**


	2. chapter 1 preview

He wandered around until her found a back door. Hoping that no one noticed him he discretely opened it. As quiet as he could. Natsume dreaded the thought of that Sumire girl finding him.

In the view were farm animals , along with barn centered in the middle of the land. It was so far from the house , no one would notice it.

Natsume took his leave for the barn. Curious what it contained. As he was about to open the door , a girl opened it and it slammed him into the ground.

"Oh my gosh are you ok?" a soft voice exclaimed. He looked up and was faced with a girl with pigtails.

The whole thing amusing to him. ' girl had to bend over to give out her hand to help him up. His view was blocked by her face. He was entranced by her..POLKADOT BRA!? Natsume was literally chuckling to himself. The view was very clear. Not once had he seen a view much like this one.

"hn." Replied Natsume as he took her hand. How could he refuse the offer. The politeness of her was uncanny to him. He was literally rolling in his mind. He wanted so bad to tease this girl. One he did not even know.

 **PREVIEW**

* * *

hi? Been a few months since I updated this. Sorry about that. I just was having some problems on where to take this story. This is just a quick preview of chapter 1. And yes I will work on it , though I can't guarantee. Thanks for all the reviews! 3 3 3

-MusicNoteships


	3. Chapter 1 part 1

**Chapter 1:** _**SCHOOL!? part 1 owo?**_

He wandered around until her found a back door. Hoping that no one noticed him he discretely opened it. As quiet as he could. Natsume dreaded the thought of that Sumire girl finding him.

In the view were farm animals , along with barn centered in the middle of the land. It was so far from the house , no one would notice it.

Natsume took his leave for the barn. Curious what it contained. As he was about to open the door , a girl opened it and it slammed him into the ground.

"Oh my gosh are you ok?" a soft voice exclaimed. He looked up and was faced with a girl with pigtails.

The whole thing amusing to him. A girl had to bend over to give out her hand to help him up. His view was blocked by her face. He was entranced by her..POLKADOT BRA!? Natsume was literally chuckling to himself. The view was very clear. Not once had he seen a view much like this one.

"hn," Replied Natsume as he took her hand. How could he refuse the offer. The politeness of her was uncanny to him. He was literally rolling in his mind. He wanted so bad to tease this girl. One he did not even know.

"I'm glad your ok. I'm sorry about that," Her eyes trailed off to his face. He had a big red spot on his forehead. As it was turning purple.

"Oh my..Your forehead is turning purple. um..let me get a wet rag." She rushed to the barn. Natsume watched as her hair bounced as she ran. He then felt the pain of his head. _"Great.." he thought._

 ** _Meanwhile..._**

"SUMIRE! " Koko caught her. He carried her bridal style back into the house. Kicking the door open , all of the other suitors's faces were poker faced as he walked with Sumire in his arms.

 _"Geez I guess it doesn't take her long to be knocked up." One chanted._

 _"Maybe she's been doing that often behind her mother's back."_

 _"Wow. She really is a **slut.** " _

"SUMIRE!" Came the Mistress. The old woman glared at Koko.

"WHAT DID YOU DO TO HER?" the woman lashed out.

Koko narrowed his eyes and said. " She simply fainted. I think.." looking away faintly finished,"She was stressed from all of this." a simple mumble.

The woman had several vains on her head. "Stressed? what a lie. My **daughter** never gets stressed." She crossed her arms in disbelief.

Koko simply shook his head and carried Sumire to her room. While still in his Arms Sumire heard of the chatter of the suitors. Flickering her eyes open , while they walked past Luna who was going to make a big entrance. Luna smirked. _That Devil._ Thought Sumire.

Finally making it to the room he noticed that Sumire had woken up. But decided to ignore it. Laying her down on her bed Koko silently took his leave. "Koko.." a soft voice. trailed the room.

"Please don't leave.." reluctant..he stayed.

"Come here.." her hand reaching for his.

Koko took her hand. Her soft hand. He could tell that Sumire was tired. But not as much as this. She snored slightly which made him chuckle.

They stayed in the same position for what seemed like hours. But it was an eternity for them. The girl slept while Koko held her hand while she slept. He was on the floor sitting against the side of the bed. It was a cute sight.

 **Back to them~**

 _She's been gone for awhile._ Thought Natsume.

The girl came back with a wet rag in hand. "Sorry it took me so long. There was a ruckus inside."

Her soft eyes narrowed to make sure the rag was on her forehead right. Natsume's hand unknowingly made his way to her face. Cupping the side of it. The girl didn't noticed until she looked down at him. The blood going to her face. She slapped his hand away. Natsume just simply smirked.

"Anyways.." her eyes trailed to the house.

"Aren't you supposed to be in there?" blinking a few times he sweat dropped.

"I would , but...It's better out here. Less Rukus."

He was curious who this girl was. But all of a sudden he felt his phone vibrate. A text from Ruka.

 _'Come in. Your father is furious! - Ruka '_

Veins were popping on his forehead , though the pain was still very much there. He took his hand and held his head. The pain seeming to get worse.

"You ok?" concerned the girl took out of her pocket a few pills in a jar.

"Here is some ibuprofen i bought awhile ago, for my occasional headaches." struggling she opens the jar and takes two pills out. Grabbing his hand she placed them in his Palm.

"there," She smiled. Natsume was kind of dumb struck by her angelic smile. You could see the trace of a small blush on his face.

"hn."

Grinning she took the pill bottle back.

* * *

 _ **Gonna end it here for now ;)))))))))**_

 _ **I hope that it was ok. I was going through a lot the last several months. This will be a part one of 2 so I will writing this next week. Because I will have time to do so and i get out of school his Friday soo yay! Thanks for waiting for so long , must've been a long wait xDDDD**_

 _ **if anyone has any suggestions for specials , let me know ;)))))**_

 _ **anywaysss totaloo!**_

 _ **\- musicnoteships**_


End file.
